The patent document 1 (shown below) discloses a stop control system which performs a control for increasing the intake air amount immediately before the engine stoppage to increase a negative rotational torque generated by the cylinder in the compression stroke. According to this control system, the crank angular range in which the engine stops can be controlled in the narrower range compared with the conventional control method.